You Promised Me
by HogwartsIsOurHome
Summary: Harry has always loved Hermione but Hermione has always loved Ron. 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts Harry returns only to find it's not the home that he had left behind. (set 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Does not follow the events of the last two books. Some characters who died actually lived and Hinny didn't happen) H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or the places/events mentioned in this story. They all belong to J.K Rowling, although there are numerous occasions where I wish I did. I only own the plot…sort of.

 **Author's notes:** okay so here is a quick rundown- the events of this story occur after the Battle of Hogwarts but I have chosen to ignore the majority of the last two books (hehe). In this story Harry and Ginny never fell in love(nothing against them, I just needed to do this to make it a H/Hr story- can't go around destroying two canons…or am I still doing that?). Anyways Ron and Hermione did get together but something does happen to keep them apart. Harry leaves after he defeats Voldemort. Lupin and Tonks did not die in the battle nor did Fred.

The wind licked at Harry's blotched skin, something that felt familiar to him but more like a distant memory pushed away in the back of his mind. The chattering of the children running through the streets of Chicago reminded him of his childhood spent in the warmth of the three broomsticks, sipping at his butterbeer with his best friends. He was only out to pick up a couple of supplies but he couldn't avoid the constant triggers, the constant hauntings of the life he had left behind 4 years ago today.

He had become so used to the simple life, a life without magic, a life without fear but something always felt like it was missing. The walk home from the supermarket to his apartment was short but in the chilly breeze it felt like it took twice as long. Harry opened his door to find a brown smudge on his windowsill, it wasn't until he got closer that he realised it was an owl holding a letter. He quickly grabbed the letter from the bird's beak and he went to place it in his drawer with his other unopened letters. The letters came every now and then, ones from Hermione and Ron, Ginny, and occasionally Lupin. He used to write back to every single letter for 2 years but it become too hard. He began to find it too painful to explain to the people he loved why he had left them behind, why he chose himself over them. He tried explaining the constant regret he felt for putting them all endanger and how he needed to leave them to keep them safe from the few death eaters still searching for him. He was about to close the drawer when he noticed the red seal on the back of the letter. It was from Hogwarts, how unusual.

He never gets letters from Hogwarts, not since he left. His shaky fingers ran across the familiar paper. He eyes quickly scanned the letter, it read…

Dear Mr Potter,

He would kindly and formally like to invite your back to Hogwarts to take up a full-time teaching position in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Our previous professor is set to retire next week and we can think of no one better to fulfil the role of his position than you. After all you have seen it all. Please consider this offer carefully. I will be awaiting your owl in the next couple of days.

Regards,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmaster of Hogwarts

P.S Harry, please write to Hermione, she needs you.

Hermione? Why would Hermione want to speak to him? What could it possibly be about? The truth is Harry didn't stop writing to Hermione because he wanted to protect her, it was to protect him. Sure he was happy she found love with Ron, that's all he wanted for her- for her to be happy but he wanted it to be him. He wanted to be the one to buy a house with her, raise her children, and grow old with her. With every letter that he sent, that dream began to fade with every letter that she wrote back. She was happy with Ron and it hurt him every day, knowing what he gave away when he told her that she needed to stay away from him.

Harry pulled out a pen… _yes a pen_ ; after all he is a muggle now. He chewed on his pen as he considered the request. After all this time he was ready to go back home to the life he left behind. He could no longer fool himself into believing that this façade that he built was ever going to feel right. He wrote what he felt quite an informal response to McGonagall.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I would like to take up the opportunity to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. I look forward to seeing you again after all these years. Just send me all the details of what I will need and when I should start.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter.

P.S does Hermione still teach at Hogwarts?

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Notes** : so what do you all think? Should I continue? Please review, send me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own anything. All rights go to J.K Rowling and WB

 **Author's notes:** Wow thankyou guys so much. I wasn't expecting the response that I have gotten. I wasn't aware there are so many Hr/H shippers out there.

To I will definitely be adding drama and love so stay tuned

….

CHAPTER 2: Coming Home.

Harry raised his head taking in the vastness of the familiar steps in front of him. He remembered his first day like it was yesterday and today he feels like he did 11 years ago. "You can do this, Harry" he whispered to himself. With one quick intake of air he positioned his foot on the first step and steadied himself.

McGonagall met him in the hallway and he could see a slight smirk form upon her lips. "Welcome back, Harry." Harry could no longer hold in his excitement…was excitement the right word? Or was it fear? He couldn't tell but he knew that this is place he wanted to be.

"Thankyou Professor" he replied with his boyish charm that he used to show around his professors.

"Please, Harry, call me Minerva when we are not around the students. You are a professor now too." Harry gave a quick nod and made a mental note to remember to call her by her first name. "Follow me and I will show you to your living quarters." Harry followed McGonagall, feeling slightly sheepish as he had to run beside her to keep up with her pace. They stopped at a frame with a 15th century young woman sitting in a beautiful green garden. McGonagall sternly spoke "lemon toffee" and the woman slightly nodded while the frame flung open. McGonagall gestured for Harry to walk inside the dorm.

"I trust that you will make yourself at home, Potter?" although it was more of a statement than a question. "I will be back to check on you in 30 minutes for dinner." She turned on her heel and was about to shut the door when Harry blurted out the question he has been dying to ask since the moment he arrived.

"Where is Hermione?" Before McGonagall had the chance to answer he continued "Does she know I'm here?"

"Hermione is taking a class at the moment, third years I believe. As for her knowing you're here, she isn't even aware that you were coming."

Harry was baffled, how did she not know he was coming? Why didn't McGonagall tell her? "Professor…" Harry called out but she had already left the room. "Bloody Hell McGonagall, you are as secretive as Dumbledore was." He shook his head and began to unpack his belongings. His hands grazed over his photo frame containing a photo of him, Ron, and Hermione in sixth year just before a Quidditch match. Ron had his ridiculous helmet on and Hermione was dressed head to toe in their house colours. They were all so happy, so unaware of the events that were about to unfold in the next few months. He placed it carefully on the table next to his bed before he reached into his bag to pull out the photo of his parents. Harry began to wish that his parents could've met Ron and Hermione, they would've loved them.

Harry heard a light tap at his door, he looked up to see McGonagall standing there. Had it been 30 minutes already? She spoke softly "time for dinner, Harry." Harry rose from his bed and followed her out of the dormitory. He trailed behind her down the hallways; he had forgotten how big the castle was. He ran into Nearly Headless Nick who simply stated "Welcome back Harry" before he flew down the corridor. _Just like old times,_ he laughed to himself.

They entered the Great Hall and it looked exactly the same as it used to. McGonagall took her seat in the headmaster's chair and gestured for Harry to take the seat next to her. It was every weird for Harry to be seated facing the opposite way than what he was used to. He was so used to looking up at his teachers and now he is looking over the students. The students began to file into the Hall and soon the Hall was full. There were whispers everywhere and Harry knew they were about him. Most of the students recognized him straight away while others took a few takes to realise who was sitting in front of them.

Harry was scanning the tables when he saw a small figure wearing teaching robes walk into the Hall. Her curly brown hair framed her face and fell just below her shoulders. It took Harry a moment to register who it was… _Hermione._ She looked the same; just her hair was just a few inches longer. Hermione only made it half way down the aisle when she froze. Harry could see her eyes widen as she realised that her best friend sat at the table. Harry gave her small smile but she didn't return the gesture, instead she took in a sharp breath and turned on her heels. Harry quickly rose from his chair but he was too late, she was already running out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed I still don't own anything

CHAPTER 3: DON'T DO THIS

Harry stood in shock as the students whispered about the events that had just unfolded in front of them. McGonagall hushed the children "I would like to formally introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry Potter." Her voice bellowed through the Hall. Harry gave a quick nod before he pushed out his chair and he too was running down the aisle. He pushed open the heavy wooden doors and stopped to gain his breath. He was so confused, _why did Hermione run out? Where could she be_? He stood there for a moment, trying to recall her favourite places at Hogwarts. _The Library_ he thought. He quickly made his way down the corridor, taking the first left. He finally made his way to the library where he found Hermione curled up in the History section. He could hear her quiet sobs as she cried into her arms. He internally battled with himself, does he leave or does he speak to her? Without even making a decision he begins to step forward and before he knew it he was standing above her.

"Go away, Harry." Her voice broke at his name. Harry was unsure how she knew it was him but then he realised this is Hermione he's talking about, she is his best friend.

"No, Hermione I won't. You deserve an explanation."

"About what? About why you came here without telling me or why you left me for 4 years?" she lifted her head and Harry could see the salty tracks until they disappeared off her chin. Her chocolate eyes pierced his, beckoning him to fight back.

"About everything. Hermione, I was so stupid, so young and stupid. I needed time. I needed space from all of this. I couldn't handle seeing the damage that I had done to you, to everyone. People lost loved ones fighting to save my life, others lost their homes, some even lost themselves. I couldn't stay here, not with Death Eaters still around. I couldn't let them hurt you and the only way to protect you was to leave. I'm so sorry." Harry began to cry as well. He saw Hermione's face start to soften at the sight of the tears forming in his eyes.

"I understand that you wanted to protect us Harry but we weren't the ones that needed protecting, you were. We could see what the battle did to you. You needed us Harry and you left, you just left." She turned her head breaking eye contact and rose from the chair. Harry tried to grab her arm but she pulled it away too fast.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should've been there for you and Ron." Harry saw her flinch at Ron's name but he ignored it. "I wasn't there when we needed each other the most."

She started to walk away from him but she quickly turned to tell him "You right you weren't there but that wasn't the time I needed you the most. You were gone for that too. Harry, I can forgive for leaving but I can't forgive you for not being there when I needed you." Harry stared at her blankly, what did she mean? She turned on her heels and stormed out of the library.

Harry chased after her and yelled "Hermione I miss you. I need you. You and Ron are the only people I have left. You two are the only people I love who are still alive."

Hermione stopped and turned slowly to face him "Don't Harry, don't make this harder than it already is." She continued down the hallway but Harry couldn't see the new tears that had begun to form in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies, it has been ages since I updated. I had a major writers block as I know where I want this to end up, I just don't know the little details yet, haha.

Once again all rights belong to their rightful owners, JK Rowling included. I write for fun, nothing more.

CHAPTER 4: WALK WITH ME

Harry spent the next few days, quietly roaming the school grounds. He occasionally went to visit Hagrid, who still chose to be groundkeeper, even after several requests from McGonngall to reprise his position in Magical Creatures. As he told Harry, "he wouldn't have any other way." Although Harry knew this was only half of the truth. He knew deep down that Hagrid didn't trust himself nor did he feel worthy of being Professor after the events that unfolded with Malfoy in Third Year. Honestly if anyone didn't deserve it, it was Harry, not after what he did to his friends.

He found himself in the middle of the quidditch pitch, not even aware how even got there. His gaze followed the large poles that disappeared into the air, which he knew formed the goals. Mesmerized by the sky, he let his knees give way until he gave into memories of his years in Hogwarts. He remembered the crowds cheering, the high-fives he gave his teammates and of course his first match when he swallowed the Golden Snitch. He brought his hand to his lips and he heard a soft chuckle come from behind him. His body awoke with a startle and he leap to his feet to find he was looking square in the eyes of Hermione. Hermione's breath hitched as though she wasn't expecting him to get up anytime soon.

"Hermione" Her name slipped from his lips like it was normal, like he had never stopped saying it. He expected her to say something, instead she just tightened her gaze on him. "Were you following me? How did you know I was here?"

She didn't even hesitate "Don't flatter yourself, Potter." Harry couldn't quite work out if she was messing with him or if there was something venomous in the way she said "Potter." He chose to let it slide. "I come here everyday in my lunch breaks. It reminds me of the good times, when we were happy." Harry dropped his head, she was never going to let this go and so she shouldn't, he left her.

"Look, Hermione, I have a class I have to get to. I'll see you soon…I guess." Hermione just gave him a quick nod as he turned his back to her. He took a few steps and realised that if he wanted to fix this, he needed to do it now. He faced her again "Hermione…walk with me?" He could see the conflict in her eyes, her heart was battling with her mind. She finally succumbed to her heart as she joined Harry at his side and he felt at ease once again.

"Harry, what was it like being a muggle again?" Hermione turned her gaze onto the side of Harry's face. Taken aback by the question, Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"It was peaceful. It was what I needed. No danger, no threats, no looking over my shoulder. I was able to forget about everything…for a while. But certain things would trigger my memories, memories of everyone I left behind, everyone I hurt. But most of all I missed you, I missed your smile, your intelligence, and of course Ron's cursing." Harry reached to stroke her cheek. Hermione's eyes closed and she leant into his hand.

"Professor Potter!" Harry was pulled back into reality and quickly drew his hand from her face. One of his Sixth Year students was approaching him with what looked to be last night's homework. Natalie Christen didn't even seem to notice that Hermione was standing inches from Harry. Instead her attention was completely focused upon Harry. "Professor, I have question about the Homework." Harry signalled for her to continue "What is the spell used on a Boggart?"

Hermione scoffed "Oh, please you learnt that in Third Year." Normally she would've come off as a know-it-all but there was something different, she seemed bothered by something. A slight annoyance in her tone.

"Professor Granger, that is no way to speak to one of my students. Nat, my apologies for the Professor's behaviour. It's the Riddikulus spell." Natalie gave an appreciative smile. And once again Hermione made he presence be noted.

She let out a disgusted noise followed by "Nat? What are you that cosy with all your students?" Harry frowned at Natalie who seemed to have reddened when he looked at her. He turned to argue with Hermione but she was already gone. He said a quick goodbye to Natalie and ran into the building after Hermione. She wasn't anywhere in his vicinity, if she didn't want to be found, she wasn't going to be. He glanced down at his watch and realised he will have to deal with this later, right now he had a class to teach.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick update, I know but I have a train of thought and I don't want to lose it and besides, I owe you guys. I know my chapters are short, I just have a personal preference. When I read, I prefer to read shorter chapters rather than fewer longer chapters.

CHAPTER 5: PAGE 394

Harry absolutely loved teaching and he wouldn't change it for the world but sometimes he was just about ready to walk out that door. Most of the times the students were great and accepted his privacy but every now and again he'd get asked a question, usually about him killing Voldemort and right now this was one of those moments. McGreggor sat in the back row, eyes never breaking contact with Harry as he waited for his answer. And like always Harry stood there partially embarrassed and partially pissed off. "Look McGreggor that is really not relevant right now nor is it really ever relevant."

"Come on, Professor, give us a hint. Did you see the life drain from him?" He etched closer in his seat, desperate to know. The rest of class' eyes flicked from Harry to McGreggor and back to Harry. Harry knew that he wouldn't get back to his work until he had an answer.

"Yes." Was all Harry said and McGreggor hooted. "Now back to Werewolves, turn to page 394." Suddenly Harry became dizzy with the memories of Snape, the man who saved him, the man who saved them all. He felt a soft hand rest upon his shoulder and his breathing become regular again.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"No, Sir, It's me, Natalie." He looked into her blue eyes and realised that they weren't Hermione's chocolate brown.

"Thankyou, Nat. I will be fine now." He was slightly confused as to how she got there so fast but he was also very thankful because honestly felt as though he was going to pass out. He continued on with the lesson and everything seemed to run smoothly except for when he made eye contact with Natalie, he felt his breath hitch every time he saw her looking back at him. He got lost in the topic of werewolves, after all the only father figure in his life was one. He felt as though he may have been coming across as too passionate but he didn't care, he needed to make them understand how misunderstood werewolves are. In fact he was so lost in his ramblings that he didn't realise his students were packing up. "All right class for next lesson please ensure that you have read up to page 397." The students seemed as though they couldn't get out of there fast enough. Harry bent over to pick up his books, as he stood up, he noticed Natalie still packing up her stuff. "Natalie are you all right?"

"Oh yes, Professor, I just wanted to finish up the notes. Thankyou for the lesson, it was really great. I find the werewolf species very interesting but very misunderstood. My grandmother was a werewolf, I never got to meet her unfortunately." Harry could see the sadness in her eyes and he couldn't help but take a few steps towards her.

"Nat, I'm sure she would've loved you very much. I'm here if you need to talk to someone." Harry genuinely meant it, after all he was an expert in the field of loss.

"You know very few people call me Nat. Mainly just my friends and family but I like it better than Natalie." Harry gave her an understanding smile as she walked past him. "Oh and Professor, thankyou about what you said."

"Of course, Nat, I meant it." He watched her leave with a quizzical look. _Bloody Hell, Harry what do you think you're doing? She is your student, not to mention at least five years younger than you. But she is definitely into you… Harry, stop your teenage boy hormones_. He cursed to himself and remembered he needed to go and see Hermione. He found himself at the door of her living quarters, he took in a deep breath and knocked twice. The door opened but no one was there. "Harry Potter?" A small boy emerged from behind the door frame, no older than 4. He had curly, red hair and piercing chocolate eyes.

He looked so familiar but harry couldn't put his finger on it. "Yes I am and you are?"

"James Weasley." That's it, he was Hermione and Ron's son but why would they never have mentioned him. Maybe it never came up, Harry did only write to them for a few months after the War and occasionally to check if they were still alive.

Harry shook James' hand, not that James knew how to "Nice to meet you James, is your mum around here?"

"She is teaching. Do you want to see my trucks?" Harry almost forgot he was talking to a 4-year-old. Harry nodded and followed him inside. "Mummy talks about you, she misses you. She has this photo of you, see?" He ran over to a table filled with frames, each holding a memory. Harry walked over to the table and saw the photo he was pointing at, it was taken in Fourth Year, just after he completed the first round of the Tri-Wizard Cup. He was smiling from ear to ear, golden egg in his scrawny arms. He smiled at the memory, his eyes rested upon the largest frame of the lot. Inside was a photo of Ron and Hermione dancing in a meadow, giggling to each other. Suddenly, Harry realised he had never really seen them together, he left straight after the Battle. He saw them holding hands but that was about it, he wished that witnessed more of their love. But then that raised the next question, if James was here, why wasn't Ron?

"James, sweetie, I'm home!" Hermione's voice echoed through the quarters. James scrambled to his feet and ran to his mum.

"Mummy, mummy, guess who's here." Hermione looked terrified, after all her son just let someone into their home. Her eyes searched frantically but once they rested on Harry she immediately calmed. She looked down at James again and panicked, realising what just happened. Harry had met James.


	6. Chapter 6

**There have been a few reviews asking what happened to Ron. It's coming, I promise...possibly in the next chapter, you have to wait and see. I was gonna reveal it this chapter but I felt this one already had enough bombshells. Please keep reviewing, I love to hear your opinions. thanks everyone who is following, favourited and** **reviewed xx**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

CHAPTER 6: IT'S A LONG STORY

By the time James broke free of Hermione, Harry was already on his feet. he was ready to leave; he only came to make sure that she was all right. "Mummy can Harry stay?" Hermione gave an uncertain look. "Please?" Hermione finally gave in and looked at Harry for an answer.

Harry was stumped "Oh no, I don't want to intrude, besides I have a meal waiting for me in the Great Hall." He didn't want to make Hermione uncomfortable.

"Nonsense, Harry. Stay, please, I want you to. Besides, we need to talk." Harry knew exactly what that meant. Or at least he thought he did but after this morning, he's not too sure he knows Hermione like he used to.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry replied sheepishly. James took Harry by the hand and pulled him back down to play with the trucks. Hermione walked into the kitchen and gave Harry a quick grin as she passed through. Harry and James were having a great time, Harry felt like a kid again. He never really felt like this, his childhood was taken away from him by the Dursleys'. He stared at James and he was truly thankful that James' childhood wasn't taken away from him, that he was still able to experience the good. Harry could smell the wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen and his tummy began to rumble. Cottage Pie, just like Mrs Weasley used to make. He really missed Mrs Weasley, in fact he missed all the Weasleys, especially Ginny. He had a special bond with Ginny, they understood each other, she was the sister he never had. Well, besides Hermione but Harry considered Hermione a third of him, and of course Ron as the other third.

"Dinner's ready." Hermione called from the kitchen. James and Harry both jumped up, playfully pushing each other as they ran towards the table.

"Harry you're next to me." James patted the chair next him and Harry chuckled in response. Hermione seemed very surprised that James took such a likely to Harry. They talked about petty things, like how their days were and events at the school all the way through dinner.

"My goodness, James, look at the time. It's bedtime, quickly go have a shower." James went to protest but Hermione beat him to it "Now, please." James dragged himself from the table and moped his way down the hallway.

"He's a wonderful kid, Hermione." Harry said, careful to make sure that he had left the room.

"I know, he is something special." She replied in agreement. She raised herself from the table and went to grab Harry's plate and gently brushed his hand in the process. She looked at him and with a quick apology she was in the kitchen. Harry followed her in, feeling as though he should help with the dishes.

"Let me do something." He knew what she was going to say "Hermione, I am helping." He turned the tap on and started to rinse the dishes. She placed her hand on his arm as a sign of thanks and Harry responded with a smile. They were almost finished when James entered in his pyjamas.

"All right little man, say goodnight to Harry." James ran over to Harry and wrapped himself around his legs "Harry, promise you'll come and visit again?" Harry ruffled up James' hair.

"Of course, buddy. Be good to your mum, okay?" James nodded and gave his mum a quick kiss before he skipped off to his room. Hermione and Harry were left standing in silence along with the elephant in the room. Harry wanted to ask about James but he decided to start with the events of earlier today. "Hermione, what was wrong today? What did I do?" he was too scared to look her in the eyes.

Hermione dropped the tea towel in the sink and began to walk into the living room, Harry could see the irritation in her stride. "Harry, I can't believe you can be so blind. That girl, she is into you. She knew the answer to that question, she just wanted to see you." Harry could hear the anger in her voice as he trailed behind her.

"So? Is that such a bad thing? She wanted to speak to me, big deal." He said calmly.

Hermione scoffed "You're disgusting, she's your student."

"It's not like that and you know it. Wait…are you jealous?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not." But she didn't look him in the eyes when she said it.

"You know what, let's just drop it." Hermione nodded to Harry's suggestion. "And let's talk about James instead." Harry saw the fear enter her eyes. "Why did you and Ron not tell me about him?"

"Harry, it's a long story."

"Well I have nothing but time." Harry fell onto the couch and crossed his legs like it was story time.

"Okay when he was born, just after you left. I was going to write to you and tell you about him but we learned that there were still Death Eaters out there, looking to finish you off. Ron and I decided it were best to keep James from everyone because we thought they would use him to get to you. We knew you'd never let a baby get harmed and we couldn't let you risk your life for our child's." Hermione looked in the eye waiting for him to explode.

"That makes sense." But Harry wasn't fully convinced. "You named him after my father?"

"After you, actually. James Arthur" Harry gave a weak smile, utterly flattered that they chose him and Mr Weasley.

"Hermione you know I love you but I don't believe you. I don't believe what you're telling me." Harry grabbed her arms gently. "Why would you keep him secret?"

"Because he's yours, Harry." Hermione whispered. Harry's jaw went slack. He counted back 4 months before the battle. And suddenly it clicked.

"Oh my…when we were searching for the Horcruxes. That night that Ron left…" Harry trailed off. He noticed tears falling down her cheeks. He went to wipe them but she pulled away.

"I think it's time for you to go, Harry." She said as she opened the door. Harry walked past her but not before placing the slightest kiss on her forehead. He heard the door close behind him but he didn't look back.


End file.
